Arquivo Nara
by xAkemihime
Summary: Nem os shinobis poderiam descobrir que em seu destino poderiam aprender que até mesmo os mais fortes podem se amar. Temari e Shikamaru aprenderam isso. Seus filhos agora crescidos aprenderão que na vida tem suas alegrias e suas tristezas principalmente no que enfrentarão nessa palavra chamada destino.
1. Prólogo

Naruto não me pertence.

**N/A: **Ok essa nota inicial vai ser enorme, porém necessária. Essa é uma história que eu vinha escrevendo há muito muito tempo com uma amiga minha (aqui no site ela é a DFênix, mas é mais ativa no nyah), só que de uns tempos pra cá resolvemos reescrever tudo. Tinha muita coisa desorganizada, enfim, estava uma confusão. Agora que estou reescrevendo, achei justo começar a postá-la aqui, já que antes só postava no Nyah! Fanfiction. Esse Arquivo Nara faz parte de um enorme projeto meu e de minhas amigas sobre a geração futura de Naruto, sobre seus filhos. Eu já postei aqui uma vez uma história sobre a Temari e a filha dela, e essa filha surgiu aqui. A Akemi é minha personagem, a Yukari é da minha amiga, e os demais personagens originais são de outros Arquivos de outras amigas. Mas eu não vou falar "só" da vida das filhas de Shikamaru e Temari, quero colocar a relação "pais e filhos" bem destacada aqui também, não quero deixar meu casal de lado totalmente, porque né... eles são lindos, impossível ignorar.

Outra coisa: as atualizações não serão constantes. Tenho um vestibular a caminho, preciso estudar (loucamente) e minha amiga faz faculdade. Nem sempre temos tempo de sobra para escrever. Mas prometo atualizar sempre que possível, não vou abrir mão mesmo dessa história.

Então, desculpem falar demais, mas eu precisava explicar =D agora sim, boa leitura!

* * *

- Prólogo -

Asuma, se Shikamaru soubesse o desespero que você tinha passado apenas com a noticia do seu primeiro filho, talvez ele conseguisse prever aquele nervosismo que percorria cada centímetro de sua pele. Mas a diferença era que ele estava vivo para ver o nascimento de sua criança. Suas mãos suavam, talvez tenha ficado um pouco tonto, uma caixa de cigarro já tinha sido tragada e o desespero prevaleceu quando as portas do corredor foram abertas.

O que 'um gênio' poderia fazer naquela hora? Seu coração já estava enlouquecendo no inicio quando trouxeram Temari em uma maca gritando por causa da dor e agora aquele quarto estava tão em silêncio que sua pele arrepiava-se de pavor.

Não chegaram a tempo em Konoha para fazer da maneira certa ou muito menos em Suna. Na verdade, ele não vazia a mínima ideia de onde estavam. Só uma coisa povoava a sua mente: Temari estava tendo um bebê que corria seu sangue e principalmente anos de amor e amizade nas minúsculas veias e artérias.

Sentiu seu coração simplesmente parar quando o médico apareceu avisando que ele poderia entrar. Com passos lentos e aquela maldita sensação de que tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta, o cigarro caiu de sua boca com a primeira cena que emocionara sua vida de preguiçoso.

Era uma menina. Yukari Nara. Temari ao vê-lo entrar logo o xingou perguntando o que fazia ele parado ali feito um palhaço. Afinal, sua menina era nova demais para rir de um pai babando vendo sua mulher suada com um bebê banhando a sangue.

Então, ele respirou e começou a ir em sua direção. Chegava a ser bizarro, principalmente se ele tivesse visto a si mesmo, o fato de ter um sorriso tão grande no rosto enquanto abraçava as duas. Sabia que a loira estava cansada, mas que resistia na força em que sua teimosia existia. O que era muita coisa.

No fim, eles tiveram duas filhas, e a mais nova o surpreende desde o dia em que nascera. Shikamaru e muito menos Temari tinha planejado ter mais uma e quando ele percebeu voltar a loira carinhosa e meiga, logo sabia que vinha perigo. A nova "Nara" Temari estava grávida mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, era Akemi que nascia. Ao contrario do parto de Yukari, o dela tinha dado tudo certo mesmo que de surpresa. Nascera no primeiro dia do florescer das cerejeiras e quando Shikamaru acabava de chegar de uma missão, preocupado, em busca de sua filha e sua esposa grávida.

Mal tinha chegado aos portões e a noticia mais uma vez era sussurrada em seu ouvido. Akemi estava nascendo e dessa vez, sobre os cuidados de Tsunade-sama. Sua mente também foi à loucura enquanto corria em direção ao hospital.

Sentia os cortes em sua pele arderem e alguns voltarem a sangrar, afinal, ele não sabia cuidados médicos para a missão em que havia sido colocado. Mas isso não importava. Não agora. Temari estava tendo um bebê! Seu bebê!

Seu!

Quando Tsunade saiu da sala de parto, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi tomar-lhe a caixa de cigarro e jogar em na cabeça. Ele olhou para ela e sem dizer nada e correu para sala. Dessa vez ele não fumara. Outra menina! Dessa vez eles só descobriram na hora o sexo do bebê. Shikamaru se aproximou da cama e quando os pequenos olhos verdes olharam para ele, Akemi sorria e o Nara chorava sem pensar nenhuma vez.

Temari riu com a cena que presenciara e até mesmo Yukari que tinha 2 ou 3 anos acompanhou a mãe na alegria. Não era sempre que seu marido culpava as feridas para estar chorando feito um bebêzão.

Nesse mesmo dia, o papai Nara saíra orgulhoso do hospital com sua mais nova integrante no braço ao lado de Temari e de Yukari. Era curioso pensar que quando ele era criança pensava que ter apenas uma filha na família seria o suficiente, mas agora com duas estava feliz e agradecia aos céus na esperança que dessa vez tudo continuasse a dar certo.

A primeira coisa que fizeram foi ir ao túmulo de Asuma apresentar Akemi mesmo que ela não fosse entender nada, afinal era um bebê recém-nascido. Mas aquilo era tradição em seu dever como discípulo de seu mestre. Ele sentia orgulho em seu coração.

A segunda, depois de todos bem descansados, foi apresenta-la a Kurenai e seu filho Katsuo. "Paizão orgulhoso" foi o que a morena de olhos vermelhos concluiu sorrindo.

A terceira, por fim, foi dormir ao lado de uma cachoeira em que ele deveria estar participando de um piquenique em família. Temari iria reclamar, mas ao ver que pai e filha dormiam serenamente, ela e Kurenai voltaram a observar Yukari e Katsuo brincando.

Agora Yukari e Katsuo tinham mais ou menos 18 anos e Akemi 15, o pai Nara não poderia estar mais feliz. Foi assim por muito tempo. Mesmo que cada um envelhecesse, o laço em que foram unidos não se separava e estavam felizes por isso. A linha era enorme e o que muitos não viam, era que bem no meio dela existia um pequeno nó amarelo.

Uma boa parte de Konoha jamais iria imaginar que existia algo de podre no coração da família Nara.


	2. 1 – Akemi

**N/A: **Olá! Obrigada pelos comentários! Vou deixar pra falar mais lá embaixo, ok? Boa leitura.

* * *

– Capítulo 1 –

**Akemi**

Você que está começando a ler isso agora, precisa entender uma coisa: ser ninja não é nada, nada fácil.

Quando entrei para a Academia Ninja pensei que tudo seria tranquilo, sem muito estresse, apenas diversão. A Academia não me esforçava tanto, e ser ninja não parecia algo difícil.

Ah, eu nunca estive tão enganada em toda a minha vida.

Depois que me formei e virei oficialmente uma kunoichi da Vila da Folha, comecei a sentir o peso de tal trabalho.

E para piorar, para mostrar como sou uma pessoa realmente azarada, meu sensei era o pior que existia em Konoha: Uchiha Sasuke.

Não pior no sentido de desleixado e que não faz nada. Pior do tipo _muito_ severo. Sério, ele conseguia ser ainda mais severo e me deixar com mais medo do que minha mãe. E minha mãe não é qualquer uma, é Nara Temari.

Pois é.

Eu só tinha dó da minha melhor amiga, Uchiha Tsuki, que tinha um pai como esse. Não devia ser nada fácil.

Mas de qualquer forma, eu não precisaria me preocupar com ele hoje. Nem com missões ninja nem nada do tipo. Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, meu time tinha um dia de folga e eu queria mais era deitar em minha cama e não levantar até o dia seguinte.

Infelizmente, querer não é poder.

E isso ficou bem claro quando ouvi as insistentes batidas na porta de meu quarto. Não demorou muito para uma nervosa Temari entrar, abrindo as cortinas e me arrancando a coberta.

— Já está tarde demais para dormir!

— Mas Okaa-san! Hoje é meu dia de folga! — Protestei, esperando ter meu cobertor de volta e retornar ao meu sonho perfeito que envolvia beijos e um certo loiro.

— E planeja ficar deitada aí o dia todo sem fazer nada? Já não basta ter que aturar a preguiça do seu pai...

— Mas... — Tentei argumentar, mas o olhar que ela me deu me dizia para calar a minha boca e obedecer. Achei melhor não contrariar, eu ainda prezava pela minha vida.

Levantei a contragosto, sem muito ânimo para aquele dia, já que meus planos tinham ido por água abaixo.

— Bom dia... — Murmurei para Yukari que estava saindo de seu quarto. Ela já estava vestida e aparentemente já havia levantado da cama há muito tempo.

— Você está ferrada. — Ela se limitou a me dizer, antes de descer as escadas e sumir de vista.

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer, e francamente, nem queria entender. Algo me dizia que aquele dia só iria piorar.

Ah como eu queria voltar a dormir...

Entrei na cozinha e preparei rapidamente um café bem forte para me manter desperta. Eu precisava mesmo daquilo. Peguei algo para comer e sentei à mesa bem na hora que minha mãe apareceu no local.

— Encontrei com Sasuke hoje mais cedo. — Ela falou, o que me fez quase me engasgar com meu café da manhã. Meu sensor de "perigo" estava ligado com força total.

— E o que ele disse? — Perguntei, receosa.

— Disse que você precisa treinar mais. Está ficando muito mole igual seu pai — Ela apontou para o sofá mais distante de nós, na sala, onde um Shikamaru dormia tranquilamente. — Portanto, hoje você vai treinar o dia todo... comigo.

Engasguei.

Tive um acesso forte de tosse, no qual minha mãe esperou pacientemente que passasse. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem e não sabia se era por medo do dia que iria ter que aturar ou por ter engasgado com a comida.

— Tudo bem. — Murmurei, desanimada. Não adiantaria discutir, afinal.

O que poderia ficar pior do que isso?

Nós fomos treinar na floresta do clã Nara, longe dos veados e qualquer tipo de animal que ficava ali.

Eu gostava muito daquele lugar, ia sempre que podia. Mas não para treinar, claro.

— Sinta o chakra correndo por todo o seu corpo. — Okaa-san me orientava. Nós estávamos sentadas no chão, em posição de lótus, com os olhos fechados, mantendo a concentração.

Mas quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu estava sentada e a única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça era "NÃO DURMA, NÃO DURMA, NÃO DURMA!".

Estava difícil pensar em chakra quando meu corpo implorava por mais uma horinha de sono.

Eu ouvia ao longe minha mãe dizer mais algumas coisas sobre chakra, que começaram a não fazer nenhum sentido para mim.

"_NÃO DURMA, NÃO DURMA, NÃO DURMA!"._

Tarde demais.

Senti a inconsciência do sono vindo, e por mais que tentasse lutar contra... não conseguia vencer, era maior do que eu.

— Acorda, Akemi! — Abri os olhos, em estado de alerta, encontrando uma Temari para lá de furiosa.

É, bem que Yukari-nee-san me disse que eu estava ferrada.

Depois de me pegar dormindo e me dar a maior bronca do universo, minha mãe decidiu que era melhor passar para a outra parte do treinamento. A parte em que ela pegava aquele leque gigante e pesado e tentava me atacar.

Ótimo, eu ia morrer até o final do dia.

— Preste atenção, Akemi! — E já era a quinta vez que ela falava aquilo para mim, antes de abrir seu leque e mandar um tornado em minha direção.

Eu tentava paralisar seus ataques usando o Kage Mane no Jutsu, mas era completamente inútil. Ela era rápida demais para fugir antes que a sombra a alcança-se.

Meu chakra estava acabando, mas eu sabia que tentar ataca-la com kunais e shurikins não ia surtir nenhum efeito.

Usar taijutsu estava fora de questão. Eu nem mesmo conseguia chegar perto dela, antes daquele leque me mandar para longe.

Descartei também genjutsu, sempre fui um horror em fazer qualquer tipo de genjutsu.

Logo... me sobrava o ninjutsu. Que também não estava adiantando nada.

— Pense, Akemi! Você é filha de um Nara, possui inteligência, só precisa usá-la. Pense!

Francamente, aquilo estava me enchendo o saco. Eu estava esgotada, e por mais que pensasse em duzentas maneiras de ataca-la, não ia adiantar, pois meu chakra estava acabando, eu não ia conseguir segurá-la nem por dez segundos.

E quando minha mãe ergueu o leque novamente para me mandar outra forte rajada de vento, já me coloquei em posição defensiva. Mas antes que ela pudesse sequer proferir as palavras de seu jutsu, vi uma sombra paralisá-la.

Ela olhou surpresa para mim assim que percebeu que não conseguia se mexer.

Mas não era eu que havia feito aquilo. E estava tão confusa quanto ela, aliás.

— Mas o que... — A compreensão chegou em seus olhos antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar a frase, olhando para algo (ou melhor, alguém) atrás de mim. — Shikamaru!

— Yare yare... você vai matar a menina se continuar assim. — Ele disse, cancelando seu kage mane, que prendia minha mãe.

Senti alívio ao ver meu pai se aproximar. Estava a salvo! Pelo menos por enquanto.

Otou-san se aproximou dela, abraçando-a e depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Percebi a tensão de minha mãe desaparecer momentaneamente... mas... eca!

— Ei, eu não preciso ver isso! Eca! — Falei, fechando os olhos.

Entenda uma coisa: eu posso ser uma menina romântica e tudo o mais, mas por mais romântica que seja, eu não acho legal meus pais se agarrarem bem na minha frente. É estranho!

— Vá descansar, eu cuido do treinamento dela agora. — Ouvi meu pai dizer e torci mentalmente para Okaa-san aceitar.

Ela lançou um olhar para nós dois, de forma pensativa.

— Tudo bem. Ela precisa praticar mais o kage mane de qualquer forma... — Disse, mas antes de se afastar, se virou em minha direção: — Dê um jeito de melhorar, Akemi! Não quero ouvir mais reclamações de seu sensei!

— Haaai — respondi fazendo minha melhor cara de aluna disciplinada.

Otou-san colocou a mão em minha cabeça e esperou até minha mãe sumir de vista.

— Vamos... nos afastar mais. — Começou a me guiar para o outro lado da floresta do nosso Clã.

Eu olhei-o sem entender.

— Estamos indo para onde ficam os veados... não deveríamos treinar lá.

Otou-san parou e esboçou um sorriso de lado.

— Acho que você já sofreu demais treinando com sua mãe, o que acha de um descanso?

Sorri, aliviada por ter me livrado de mais treinamento. Embora treinar com meu pai não fosse tão ruim assim.

— Então o que vamos fazer? — Perguntei, sem obter reposta, uma vez que continuamos a andar até parar onde os veados estavam.

Aproximei-me de um, calmamente, e fiz carinho no topo de sua cabeça.

Otou-san sorriu e se distanciou, deitando-se confortavelmente debaixo de uma pequena árvore.

Fui até ele, deitando ao seu lado, e assim como ele, olhando o céu azul logo acima.

— Às vezes eu tenho vontade de ser uma nuvem... — Murmurei, olhando para elas lá, tão calmas...

— É, elas são tão livres.

— Como se nada pudesse alcançá-las. — Completei, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do céu.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos lá, simplesmente deitados, contemplando as nuvens acima. Só sei que depois de um tempo, senti o sono vindo lentamente, e dessa vez nem quis lutar contra ele.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse foi mais um capítulo introdutório, para os leitores conhecerem minha personagem, sentir como ela é e tudo o mais. Viram as semelhanças com o Shika não é? XD O próximo é da minha amiga, vai ser sobre a Yukari, e ainda não está pronto, mas ela não deve demorar.

Agora queria pedir a ajuda aqui de fãs de ShikaTema: estou tentando encontrar aquele episódio do naruto clássico, logo depois do resgate do Sasuke, em que esses dois estão se despedindo nos portões de Konoha e a Temari até chama o Shika de bebê chorão e tal. Alguém sabe qual episódio é? Eu sei o mangá, mas queria é rever a cena no anime :( se alguém souber, me fala! Ficarei muito agradecida s2


	3. 2 – Yukari

**N/A: **Opa, olá! :D demorei um pouquinho mais com esse capítulo, mas finalmente aqui está. E falando em capítulo quem aí tá acompanhando o mangá de Naruto? Queria tanto acreditar que o Sasuke vai morrer...

Mas enfim, voltando para a história: Esse capítulo é da minha amiga, nele vocês conhecerão a filha mais velha dos Nara. Boa leitura.

* * *

– Capítulo 2 –

**Yukari**

Foi com o meu pai que aprendi de maneira crucial a admirar a natureza. Ele amava as nuvens e isso marcou muito na minha vida e na de minha irmã.

Lembrava-me bem de todas as vezes que ficávamos ali embaixo da árvore, bem quietinhos, olhando para o céu. De início, minha atenção ficava mais no próprio ar que tocava nossa pele. Desde muito pequena, admirei como algo que eu não poderia enxergar, conseguia ficar todo ao meu redor de maneira sorrateira e de como se movia tão rapidamente em questões de segundos.

Hoje, contudo, o vento estava forte demais para a maioria das pessoas. Estava tendo um temporal complicado e, provavelmente, a população de Konoha estava dormindo. Em plena três da matina sem ninguém ali para me perturbar, eu observava. Sentada sobre a grama, meu olhar de aparência vaga, não observava bem os detalhes da escuridão, pois eu só precisava sentir as coisas ao meu redor e tudo estava perfeito.

Suspirei. Certamente, também deveria estar dormindo.

— Espero não ficar gripada. — Pensei.

Apesar de que não ficava doente há um bom tempo, ainda sim, me preocupava com a saúde. Sempre cobrei mais do que qualquer outra pessoa o meu preparo físico e mental, e não poderia avançar como shinobi perdendo tempo enferma em uma cama por qualquer motivo bobo.

— Também espero.

Rapidamente me levantei com uma kunai presa a mão e a vi traçar um leve corte no rosto do moreno, que em segundos, segurava-me pela cintura para que eu não caísse por causa da lama.

— Sabia que você estaria aqui.

Espero que aqui não tenha iluminação o suficiente para que ele perceba a vermelhidão do meu rosto. Tinha sido completamente pega de surpresa!

— Sou tão previsível assim, Itachi?

Aos poucos ele me soltou e nós dois nos sentamos. Não me atrevi a dizer alguma palavra mais e Itachi não reclamou de eu estar ali. O que provavelmente muitas pessoas fariam. Mas o que fez meu coração acelerar, e sentir como se fosse explodir, foi quando ele me abraçou trazendo meu corpo de encontro ao seu e sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

— Eu te conheço e nunca vou te deixar sozinha.

De primeira, pensei que ele estivesse falando da minha última missão, mas logo entendi que Itachi falava do incidente que mais marcara minha vida. E quando lembrei, não pude fugir ou sequer pensar em meu constrangimento por estar em seus braços. Meu corpo desfaleceu e eu agradeci por ainda estar chovendo.

Quando a chuva acabou, eu já tinha adormecido em seus braços. Provavelmente ele tinha se esquecido de parar de me abraçar e nós estávamos ensopados e minha cara ferveu quando olhei para minha blusa.

Gritando, me afastei com tudo por impulso e acabei acordando-o sem querer.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele disse preocupado, embora ainda sonolento. — Oh, parou a ventania e de chover. — E então sorriu para mim.

Aquilo mais uma vez me constrangeu e agora ele tinha percebido. Logo inventei qualquer desculpa e fui correndo para a janela do meu quarto. Sim, não poderia entrar pela porta da frente. Já era cinco ou seis horas da manhã e todos provavelmente iriam estranhar que eu estivesse fora de casa. Ainda mais molhada!

Oh deus! Suspirei.

Subindo rapidamente na árvore que ficava perto das janelas, foi fácil subir na janela que sempre deixo aberta. Acabei tendo que correr com todas as coisas e quase caindo quando tentava tirar a roupa que me grudava na pele por uma nova.

Por sorte a minha, ninguém percebera o meu sumiço. Provavelmente a Akemi iria pegar muito no meu pé se soubesse como fiquei abraçada com o Uchiha no maior clichê de um abraço embaixo da chuva.

Eu negaria tudo, afinal, somos amigos de infância. Mas duvido muito que ela quisesse acreditar. Suspirei. O resto do dia não teve muita coisa interessante. Afinal, acabava seguindo uma rotina dura que dificilmente reclamava.

Ajudava meus pais, ia a missões e fazia algumas outras coisas. Meu corpo dessa vez reclamou mais do que o normal por ainda estar cheio de ataduras e esparadrapo e isso me deixou lenta. Aquela missão foi estranha e difícil. Tinha ido sozinha, por mais que tivesse um time. Elas estavam em outras missões e eu não entendia tanto de medicamentos para facilitar minha situação.

A missão ocupou a minha mente o dia todo. O que era fácil de entender. Existiram coisas nela que era rara demais de acontecer comigo e de me deixar por dias em uma cama de hospital.

Semanas atrás, lembrava bem, não consegui nem ao menos chegar ao portão. Ficara irritada comigo mesmo até agora. Quando as lembranças povoavam minha mente de cada pequeno detalhe.

Minha roupa tinha sido rasgada de proposito para estancar algumas partes que teimavam em sangrar. Ainda existiam cortes com veneno, que para minha sorte, não eram tão profundos. E meu corpo pesava como se eu tivesse que suportar o dobro do meu peso a cada esforço exagerado que eu fazia para chegar sempre na árvore mais próxima.

Infelizmente, minha visão ficara turva e embaçada em poucos segundos. Não iria conseguir por muito tempo, manter aquele ritmo. Ritmo esse que fazia meus músculos gritarem a cada choque dos meus pés nos galhos ou do ar entrando em meu pulmão de maneira acelerada me deixando ofegante.

Tive que para uma ou duas vezes na esperança que isso faria adiantar meu possível desmaio. E bem, não fez. Não lembro quanto tempo durou para acontecer, infelizmente antes de chegar aos portões de Konoha, mas nunca iria esquecer como. Provavelmente tinha sido a primeira vez em que desmaiava por causa de uma missão.

Meu corpo caíra tão bruscamente no chão, que sentia como se estivesse afundando na terra como uma gota de chuva na areia. Fiquei por alguns minutos ali no chão até ver uma sombra humana se aproximar, mas ficava difícil saber se era inimigo ou não quando meu corpo já não obedecia meu comando.

— Yukari-chan? – E meu devaneio foi interrompido por uma Uchiha de cabelos na cor lilás. — O Ita-kun me pediu para ver se você estava bem ou se tinha pegado alguma gripe.

— Ah, não, não. — Por um momento, eu de fato tinha se esquecido do que acontecera de madrugada. — Mas obrigada. A-a-agradeça a ele, sim?

— Isso bem que você poderia fazer pessoalmente, né Yukari-chan? — E Tsuki sorriu maliciosa, rapidamente passando seu braço ao meu. — Hein Yukari-chan. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois? Ele não passou a noite em casa e chegou molhado. Tou-san ficou bravo com ele, mas quando disse que estava com você, o perdoou.

— Não aconteceu nada! — Quase gritei, acho que gritei, com o rosto fervendo e afastando o braço dela do meu.

— Se sei, mas não se preocupe. Itachi nunca guarda segredos de sua linda irmãzinha. – Sorriu, piscando o olho. — Mas Yuu-ka-ri-chan, papai disse que você poderia nos visitar como na ultima vez. — E voltando com o tom malicioso, ela disse: — Talvez ele te queira como nora né, vai saber...

— Eeeei! — Gritei e dessa vez todos da rua repararam e isso me deixou cada vez mais constrangida. — Volta aqui, Tsuki-chan! — Chamei tentando dessa vez não chamar atenção, mas ela já estava correndo para longe de mim.

Suspirei. Estava suspirando muitas vezes ultimamente. Espero que ela não conte para a Akemi, se não, eu realmente estou ferrada!

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com essa formatação estranha desse site... mas enfim :p o próximo capítulo é o meu, vou tentar não demorar muito. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando!


	4. 3 – Akemi

**N/A: **Capítulo de hoje é meu, eu sempre me divirto escrevendo sobre essa personagem kkkk espero que vocês também gostem.

* * *

– Capítulo 3 –

**Akemi**

— Minha irmã fez o que? — Eu perguntei, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto Tsuki me contava todos os detalhes do encontro que Yukari teve de madrugada com Itachi. — Nossa se minha mãe ficar sabendo disso... — Mordi os lábios, pensando em como uma Temari agiria se soubesse que sua filha estava tendo encontro às escondidas com um homem no meio da noite. Se bem que parando para pensar, meu pai também ficaria furioso.

— Pois é! Itachi-nii-san não queria me contar nada, mas eu o pressionei como sempre, você sabe. — Tsuki dizia, remexendo os ombros.

A conversa teria se estendido muito mais, mas por fatores como: Sasuke sensei, fomos incapazes de continuar. Aliás, pelo que Tsuki havia me informado, ele também ficara sabendo do encontro as escondidas de seu filho com Yukari, mas por ela ser como ela é (certinha, responsável e blábláblá), aparentemente não se importou muito. O que já é um milagre.

Bem, de todo modo, deixamos a conversa (ou no caso, fofoca) para mais tarde. Estávamos no meio de um treinamento com o time todo e Sasuke sensei já estava lançando aqueles olhares de "calem a boca ou vão se arrepender".

Acho justo explicar a vocês a formação do meu time. Uchiha Tsuki é minha parceira de time (além de melhor amiga), e junto dela temos o Akimichi Hiroíto, e como vocês sabem, meu sensei Uchiha Sasuke. Tsuki não se cansa de reclamar de ter um pai como sensei, pois aí é pressão em dobro, e de certa forma eu sinto um pouco de pena dela, Sasuke sensei sabe ser bem rigoroso com o time, imagina com sua família?

De qualquer forma, quando nosso time foi montado, não entendi porque tanta euforia vinda de meu pai e tio Chouji. Foi aí que me explicaram que essa formação de time vinha acontecendo desde meu avô, Shikaku. Embora Tsuki seja uma Uchiha, ela também é filha de uma Yamanaka. E as três famílias: Nara, Akimichi e Yamanaka vêm sendo um time desde a geração do vovô Shikaku. É legal saber disso, ainda mais porque as formações anteriores funcionaram muito bem (segundo meu pai). Então pelo visto nosso time tem tudo para dar certo!

Assim eu espero.

Logo depois de uma tarde difícil de treinamentos intensivos (preciso abrir um ponto aqui e dizer que senti que minhas técnicas com as sombras estavam melhorando, apesar de ainda ter muito a aprender...), finalmente pude ir embora para minha casa. Tsuki até me chamara para sair, mas sinceramente, nesse ponto tudo o que eu pensava era tomar um bom banho, cair na cama e só levantar no dia seguinte.

— Ah Yukari-nee-san! — Chamei minha irmã quando a encontrei na rua de nossa casa. Provavelmente ela estava chegando também. Yukari parou e me lançou um pequeno "olá". Ah mas ela não iria escapar de mim! — Então... Como foi seu encontro com Itachi-kun essa noite?

Segurei o riso quando vi ela congelar imediatamente. Peguei.

— Maldita Tsuki... — Yukari murmurou, fechando o punho. — Não aconteceu nenhum encontro.

— Tem certeza?

— E você? Não tem algum lugar para ir? — Perguntou ela, nervosa.

— Oh então é verdade? O que nossos pais vão pensar da filha mais responsável e madura estar fazendo esse tipo de coisa? — Perguntei com um tom de sarcasmo em minha voz. Ela estava na minha mão.

— Não é um homem qualquer. É o Itachi!

— Você acabou de comprovar que realmente se encontrou com ele. — Não aguentei e comecei a rir, era tão raro conseguir causar esse efeito em minha irmã. Ela realmente devia gostar do Itachi-kun para ficar desse jeito.

— Ok, fala logo o que você quer Akemi. Não vou perder tempo discutindo.

— Tudo bem. — Falei depois que consegui parar de rir. Ela ainda estava esperando, me olhando como se quisesse me matar. — Me provoque nem que seja só mais uma vez sobre o Minato-kun e eu conto pra todo mundo sobre você se encontrando com certo Uchiha as escondidas no meio da noite.

Resolvi ir direto ao ponto. Uzumaki Minato era o filho do nosso Hokage, Naruto, com Hyuuga Hinata. E apesar de sua mãe ser uma pessoa extremamente calma e tímida, ele era o oposto completo, talvez tenha puxado o pai, não sei. O que importa é que eu tenho uma pequena quedinha por ele, mas quem não tem? Ele é lindo. E Yukari-nee-san adora me importunar com isso, além de colocar meus pais preocupados, já que Minato-kun tem uma fama de, bem... de um galinha.

— Certo. — Minha irmã suspirou. — Mas só por algumas semanas, se não, nada feito. — E antes dela me dar chance de protestar, se afastou rapidamente, entrando em nossa casa.

— Bem, pelo menos consegui alguma coisa... — Murmurei comigo mesma. Não era exatamente o que eu pretendia, mas melhor isso do que nada.

E com esses pensamentos fui entrando em minha casa. Só fui despertar de meus devaneios quando vi uma pessoa a mais na sala de estar. Alguém bem familiar e que eu sentia bastante saudade.

— Tio Kankuro! — Exclamei, atravessando o local rapidamente e dando-lhe um forte abraço.

— Nossa você está enorme, Akemi! — Ele disse, bagunçando meus cabelos.

— Continua a mesma pirralha de sempre. — Ouvi Yukari murmurar do canto da sala, no que apenas mostrei-lhe a língua, sem me importar muito.

— Então, adivinha o que eu trouxe de Suna para minhas sobrinhas? — Tio Kankuro fez suspense, tirando de sua mochila dois pequenos embrulhos.

— Ah não Kankuro, não me venha com aquelas malditas marionetes de novo! — Minha mãe exclamou, zangada. Quando mais nova, meu tio tinha costume de presentear a mim e a minha irmã com marionetes bem pequenas (e não fatais), mas elas eram um tanto horripilantes, até mamãe concordava com isso.

— Ei! Eu quero ensiná-las também a usar as marionetes, é uma arte isso sabia?

— Arrume uma esposa e um filho para ensinar a ele então. — Mamãe disse com aquele tom de "não me faça repetir isso de novo". Acho que tio Kankuro entendeu o recado.

— Tá, tá, que seja. De qualquer forma dessa vez eu trouxe algo diferente. Vamos, abram! — Ele estendeu os presentes em minha direção e de Yukari.

Retirei o embrulho rapidamente, tirando dentro da caixa um pequeno leque. Era lindo, confeccionado em papel e ornamentado com a figura dos antigos kages até o atual (que por acaso é o tio Gaara), a armação e a haste eram de madeira bem fina.

Pelo canto do olho pude ver que o da minha irmã era igual, e pela sua reação ela também tinha adorado.

— Hei, por que você nunca me deu uma coisa dessas? — Mamãe logo reclamou com seu irmão, socando-o de leve, embora sua atenção ainda estivesse nos presentes.

Se eu e Yukari tínhamos uma paixão por leques, essa paixão foi graças a nossa mãe.

— Por que nem foi ideia minha, para começar... — Tio Kankuro respondeu baixinho, sorrindo sem graça.

— Vou ter uma séria conversa com Gaara quando nos encontrarmos. — Mamãe falou, cruzando os braços.

Mas é claro que um tipo de presente como aquele só podia ter sido ideia do meu outro tio. Ou da tia Sakura, é, mais provável que tenha sido ela.

— Eu adorei, tio Kankuro, obrigada! — Falei, abraçando-o.

— Vai ficar por quanto tempo dessa vez, tio? — Yukari perguntou, guardando cuidadosamente o leque dentro da caixa.

— Só por alguns dias. Dessa vez acho que não ficarei até o final do exame chunnin, tenho alguns assuntos para tratar em Suna ainda.

Preciso explicar para vocês que, quando mamãe se casou com meu pai e se mudou permanentemente para Konoha, meu tio que passou a ser responsável pelo que ela fazia antes. Ele se tornou o representante de Suna nos exames chunnins, vindo toda época que o evento é realizado.

— E como está Suna? — Minha mãe perguntou. Ela sempre queria saber as novidades, embora fosse para a vila oculta da areia sempre que possível. Acho que no fundo, ela sente falta de morar lá.

Mas antes que tio Kankuro pudesse responder, ouvimos o barulho da porta sendo aberta e meu pai entrando, parecendo bastante cansado do longo dia de trabalho.

— Ah, Kankuro, oi — Ele cumprimentou enquanto tirava as sandálias e adentrava a sala de estar.

— Oh, o sequestrador de irmãs chegou! — Tio Kankuro sempre se referia assim a papai, no qual ele sempre rolava os olhos e ignorava a provocação.

— Pai, olha o que eu ganhei! — Corri até ele e mostrei-lhe o leque.

— Kankuro te deu isso? — Ele perguntou, surpreso. Acho que ele também esperava as marionetes assustadoras.

— Ideia de Gaara... ou Sakura, quem sabe. — Mamãe quem respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

— Hm, explicado.

— Qual é! Até parece que eu não sei dar um bom presente! — Tio Kankuro exclamou, indignado.

— E não sabe.

— Você realmente não confia na minha capacidade, Temari.

Decidi deixa-los conversando e subi as escadas para tomar um bom banho. Percebi que Yukari também havia sumido, provavelmente estava trancada em seu quarto... ou treinando nos fundos de casa, não importa.

Pelo menos eu sabia que tio Kankuro iria ficar alguns dias em minha casa. E apesar do dia ter sido bem cansativo, foi proveitoso e muito bom.

* * *

**N/A: **É, eu fiz o Kankuro tio babão e solteiro kkkkkkkk não vejo muito ele formando uma família, pelo menos não agora, quem sabe depois. Ah e eu estou tentando explicar como funciona os casais, "quem está casado com quem", seus filhos e tudo o mais. Me avisem se isso ficar confuso D: próximo é da Yukari e minha amiga está atolada com a faculdade, ou seja, deve demorar um pouquinho a atualização.


	5. 4 – Yukari

A verdade é que eu deveria ter vindo aqui postar isso semana passada, mas acabou surgindo planos para o carnaval e mal entrei no computador durante esse tempo. Mas finalmente aqui estou! Capítulo da Yukari, espero que gostem.

* * *

– Capítulo 4 –

**Yukari**

As três batidas foram simples e rápidas produzindo timbres diferentes entre si na porta de meu quarto e acabei sorrindo. Meu tio mantinha os velhos hábitos que havíamos criados em Suna e eu gostava disso.

— Ohayou, oji-san.

— Ohayou. — Respondeu ele com um sorriso sarcástico. — Está pronta? — E entendi no mesmo segundo.

Ambos saímos pela janela do meu quarto e como de costume, o sol ainda não tinha sequer nascido no céu. Era nosso segredo e do meu pai que desde Suna, Kankurou me ensinava algumas coisas. De inicio, foi minha ideia, mas com o passar do tempo, obtive sua atenção e ele acabara tornando meu cumplice.

Em alguns minutos já estávamos em uma montanha que dificilmente alguém viria ali. Sem nenhuma palavra, um diante do outro, começamos a repetir os gestos. Kankurou tinha deixado suas marionetes de lado e acompanhava os meus movimentos em uma precisão perfeita. Ele movia-se para direita enquanto eu fazia o mesmo para a esquerda.

Era costume desde muito nova, repetir um tipo de dança tradicional de Suna para começar o que estávamos prestes a fazer. Uma brincadeira, mas adorávamos. Quando cada um ocupou a posição do outro, agora Kankurou para esquerda e eu para a direita, o tempo tinha se tornado nosso inimigo em comum.

O moreno arremessou os fios de chakra para me prender, ao mesmo tempo em que eu utilizava um jutsu para fugir entrando embaixo da terra. Com o sorriso de triunfo, ele tinha sido rápido o suficiente para prender um de meus tornozelos antes que meu corpo ficasse completamente escondido.

Logo, ele usou toda a sua força para me trazer de volta a superfície enquanto seus fios apertavam mais o meu tornozelo. Alguns segundos foram o tempo o suficiente para seus fios de chakras desfazerem e eu conseguir o que queria. O corpo do meu tio estava paralisado e pronto, ele percebera meu mais novo segredo. Aquela sombra em seu corpo não era a dele. Quer dizer, era dele. Só não estava no seu controle.

Novos fios grossos feitos de sombra e ao mesmo tempo de chakra tocaram sua pele e seu corpo passara a se mover contra vontade própria. A regra daquela 'brincadeira' era o treino dos fios de chakras de suas marionetes. A diferença era que não usávamos marionetes e sim, nós mesmo. Para o azar dele, eu tinha ganhado.

— Você melhorou. — E finalmente deixei que ele sentisse minha presença atrás dele.

— Obrigada, oji-san. — Respondi libertando-o do jutsu.

E sem mais delongas ou sequer sorrisos, ele disse:

— Precisamos conversar. — E isso fez meu coração acelerar.

Para a minha sorte, a conversa não foi tensa como pensava que ia ser. A intenção do meu tio foi de primeiro avisar sobre a futura novidade para que eu o ajudasse com minha mãe. Era-se necessário que os meus primos, filhos de Gaara e Sakura, viessem para Konoha e nós sabíamos muito bem que okaa-san não gostava da sobrinha Hana e tampouco confiava na personalidade misteriosa de Kentarou.

— Kentarou tem uma participação cada vez mais forte no controle de Suna. E assim como eu, ele também é o porta-voz entre as duas vilas. Agora que estou vindo aqui, logo será ele.

— Apenas ele?

— Por enquanto sim. Você vai me ajudar com sua mãe?

— Claro, oji-san.

Quando voltamos, ainda era cinco e meia da manhã. Entramos por onde tínhamos saído e agora era a minha vez de acordar a casa. Como tínhamos 'herdado' o costume preguiçoso de meu pai, kaa-san obrigava alguém a acordar todos da casa a cada semana. Contudo, Kankurou decidira ele mesmo ir acordar a irmã. O que particularmente foi engraçado, por que minha mãe já estava acordada com o otou-san fazendo algo que ele não queria ter visto ao ter aberto a porta do quarto.

Graças a deus. Eu também não queria ver. Amo meus pais e sei que eles possuem uma vida intima além da família. A história de amor entre eles dois é realmente admirável – tanto quanto a paciência do meu pai com o temperamento da kaa-san – , mas não posso negar que a imagem de meus pais nus entre quatro paredes é realmente horripilante.

— SAIA DAQUI! — Ouvi uma Nara furiosa gritar acompanhada com o barulho de vidro se quebrando. Talvez fosse apenas o jarro de flores ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Não sabia, mas era azar do meu tio ter decidido ir em meu lugar.

— As pessoas trancam a porta quando transam, sabia?! — Gritou meu tio enquanto era atingido por uma "pequena" ventania que o levava ao chão.

Eu só fazia rir. Sabia muito bem que isso era problemático, e, que eu e a Akemi teríamos que ajuda-lo a consertar o estrago que ele provocou. Mas não tinha como não rir daquela situação!

— O que está acontecendo, nee-san? — Disse Akemi desleixada ao meu lado.

— Bem, tio Kankurou entrou em um lugar perigoso. — Eu ainda ria da situação, mas era hora de parar. — Antes que sobre para mim, estou saindo, minha querida irmã. — E antes que minha irmãzinha pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, meus pés corriam com precisão para a porta.

O dia ia ser corrido e esperava que sobrasse mais algum tempo para atingir objetivos particulares. Meu corpo não se cansava tão rápido graças ao árduo treino do Lee-sensei e sua paranoia de treinar além dos limites para melhorar cada vez mais e por isso que eu necessitava de alguns objetivos.

Considerava meu sensei uma pessoa tão louca quanto o sensei dele tinha sido, o Gai-sama, mas admirava a precisão dele e a historia do fracassado que era, apenas por não saber ninjutsu e genjutsu. Tomava-o como exemplo desde que o conhecera na formação de seu time e, na maior parte do tempo, ignorava o seu fogo da juventude naquela pose clássica. Por Deus, aquilo era vergonhoso!

Passamos a tarde toda em mais um treino puxado e devo confessar que às vezes tinha pena da Hikari-chan. A loira delicada e fofa como a mãe, Hinata-sama, tinha ficado em um time tão 'explosivo' como o nosso. Natsumi Inuzuka que tinha uma personalidade selvagem, uma Nara com o temperamento tão forte quanto o de uma tal Temari e o Rock Lee sendo o seu sensei. É, ela teve 'sorte'.

E nesse momento, estávamos correndo feito loucas para alcançar o sensei. Ele tinha ativado os portões de chakra para dificultar um pouco e eu concordava a cada dia. Nossos corpos quando chegava o fim do dia, estava a latejar quando o moreno decidia que o fogo da juventude deveria possuir todas nós.

— Yukari! — Gritou Hikari chamando minha atenção. Natsumi fez um assobio quase inaudível enquanto corria e girava o corpo tão livremente pelo ar.

Aquilo significava uma coisa... Era hora do show.

— _Byakugan!_

Concentrando um pouco mais de chakra, a loira avistou o ponto principal em que Lee-sensei estava. Criando copias, ela e Natsumi faziam propositalmente as folhas de árvores caírem com mais rapidez de uma maneira que não era humana. Uma copia de cada uma tinha alcançado o Lee sensei de uma maneira 'selvagem' que só uma Inuzuka poderia criar. Elas conseguiram facilmente rodeá-lo graças à baderna proposital que tinham criado e quando ele preparava para fugir e chegar à faixa branca – Que por sinal, tinha sido ideia dele –, seu corpo foi paralisado.

Todo o campo de treino estava rodeado de sombras. Tão naturais que não tinham chamado a atenção do sensei, mas tão fortes quanto eu podia controlar.

No minuto seguinte, Hikari habilidosamente atingiu todos os pontos vitais de seu corpo que tinham sido abertos durante a libertação dos portões de Chakra até que ele voltasse ao normal.

— Yeah! — Pulou Natsumi festejando. — Conseguimos, meninas!

E eu apenas sorri cansada a alguns metros no alto de uma árvore. Não poderia subestimar Lee-sama que tinha percorrido dentre as sombras num esforço grande o suficiente para me deixar indisposta por algumas horas.

— O treino acabou! — Gritou Lee agora liberto e sentando no gramado. — Descansem para que o fogo da juventude em vocês venha com tudo amanhã!

Droga... Ele parecia estar nenhum pouco cansado.

* * *

Aqui temos mais alguns personagens, a Uzumaki Hikari e Inuzuka Natsumi. A Hikari é de outra amiga minha, irmã gêmea do Minato, e a Natsumi... é minha kkkk.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, logo venho com mais, próximo é da minha Akemi :D


End file.
